The Rubix of Lindy
by Enchanting-fabrication
Summary: NEXT GEN- Lindy Longbottom was never the hero her father was nor as humble and kind as her mother. But she wasn't too bad herself. Here is a collection of tales told by a woman as she waits at deaths door.Sometimes- giving up is the easy way out. Albus/OC
1. Scrapbooking

**Scrapbooks**

* * *

_Our memories are stored in one big filing cabinet._

_Some memories are taken out with pride and pleasure_

_Others are damage in cold and stormy weather_

_The brittle workings of the filing cabinet can crumble when there is too much to bear_

_And so in the form of scrapbooks and tales_

_We unleash the memories_

_Whether too beautiful or too painful to look and stare…_

* * *

I, **Lindy Anne Long bottom**, have penned this scrapbook of my life.

Beneath these pages lie the stories of real people, real struggles and real triumphs.

Nothing in this book has been fabricated

Nothing has been hidden

Only selected out of a number of choices…

In a couple of months my heart will tick no more and the curtain will fall upon my head.

I write this so one day, I will be remember …when I am dead

To my beloved, please do not questions your worth after reading this

Facts are facts, yet ignorance isn't bliss

All my love-

_Lindy. A. Longbottom_


	2. Let it all begin

**In the beginning**

I was created,

There waited,

Out I came,

I was born…

My mother held me in her arms, cradling me like a shard of glass ready to break. I snuggled into her pale arms and open my eyes. We held a gaze of matching pastel blue. I giggle and she smiled, that smile made feel warm and safe.

Suddenly, a new, happy and humble face came into view.

He had my nose and my cubby little face. He looked down at me as though I was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. My mother smiled at him and he beamed back.

He leaned forward and pinched my nose….

Where did it go?

I searched far and wide for it but I could not place it…

Where had my little snout gone?

I started to whimper. This man and I shared a nose yet he was jealous! He didn't want me to share his nose!

He kissed my forehead with care and pride. Slowly he placed my nose back onto my face and laughed. I tittered and my mother fastened her grip on me. My father caressed my head.

"Welcome my little Lindy,"

I started to drift at his words, his touch soothing me, my mother's arms making me feel safe.

From then on I knew who I was.

I was little Lindy Ann Longbottom and I had made my entrance into the world.

Once I had come fully acquainted with a world of air and faces, and not a womb, I meet him.

Obviously my mother and father had told me of these advents, as I got older. When it happened I was just a little babe. I was oblivious to the significance meeting that was taking place.

I was wrapped up in a soft yellow blanket. My mother, despite her up beat and peachy nature, thought that pink was too traditional. She wanted the world to know I was unique, that I wasn't just a little girl. She wanted the world to know that I was Lindy and there was nothing more to it.

My father walked me down the narrow corridors of St. Mungos to another room. Before was had even reach the room there was noise and chaos.

"Weasleys!" My father chuckled cheerfully.

He knocked softly on the door and waited for a reply. There was some shuffling and a boy aged eight with bright blue hair opened the door. He beamed at the sight of my father.

"Uncle Neville!" He chimed as he hugged my father's waist.

My dad smiled at him,

"Hullo Teddy! I would like to introduce you to someone."

Dad bent forward and revealed me to the peculiar boy. The boy peered over the blanket and suddenly changed his hair colour to a sandy blonde.

Dad beamed.

"What is her name?" Teddy asked curiously.

Before Dad could answer, a shout of "Neville!" came from the surrounding red heads, a pregnant brown haired lady and a green-eyed man.

My dad smiled sheepishly.

"Hey everyone. Meet Lindy Ann." He said proudly, nodding at my bundle.

"So _that's _what she is called!" Teddy announced to the adults amusement.

Lying on the bed in the middle of the room was a worn out but beautiful red haired woman. Sitting next to her on warm, blue sheets was the green-eyed man. On his lap sat a bubbly little two year old with dark auburn hair. He clapped at our arrival.

"More babies!" he squealed happily.

Everyone in the room laughed together as Dad approached the bed. As we got closer, he saw a green blanket in the woman's arms.

"I take it you also didn't want to conform to social colours?" Dad said teasingly. The woman laughed.

"Since when do Potters conform Nev?"

This comment made the green-eyed smirk as my father sat next to him on the bed.

"Gin, Harry, James…" Dad said softly, He looked around the room to the masses of people, "Everyone…Here she is."

Ginny and Harry peered down at me.

Ginny gasped and Harry gave my dad a soft punch on the arm (with his free arm of course).

"She is beautiful Neville!" Ginny cooed.

"Indeed she is." Harry agreed as he struggled with a squirming James.

"How is Hannah?" Ginny asked in a concerned voice.

"She is doing well. Just a bit exhausted." Dad replied.

Ginny chuckled.

"I can relate to that!" She said smiling. Then she gestured to the crying bundle in her arms. "Shall we introduce them?"

"Yes!" James said impenitently.

Ginny smiled at her eldest son. She lent forward so the bundle was safe in her arms but had a full view of me.

Bright green eyes looked down at me with curiosity and intrigue. His cries subdued and he tried to move his hands towards mine. I tried to move my hands towards his. However these were new instruments to both of us, being both only a couple hours old. Once again the room was full of warm laughter.

Even though I was so tiny and new to this foreign place, I knew even then that I was reaching out to the future…

"Lindy…." My father cooed softly, "Meet your new friend Albus.."

"Al!" James cried in protest, "Teddy said it cooler!"

Teddy blushed and shrugged at the little boys response. The adults' moods let the exhilaration fill the room.

Dad smiled warmly at the little boy before turning his attention back to me.

"Sorry about that. Lindy…meet Al, your new friend…"


End file.
